Spring NY
by Mihaell
Summary: Elsa&Anna – Completa em 3 capítulos. -x- Estudante de artes, Anna vive em New York e trabalha em um clássico restaurante bar. Em um dia de chuvas fortes e tédio, uma loira de paletó entra encharcada e irritada no estabelecimento, pouco mais das noves da noite.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's Up**_

Mais uma quarta-feira cheia. Horário do almoço e quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas com aquela diversidade de público que só o Eighth Legend conseguiria na 11th Avenida de New York. A pouco mais de 0,8 milhas da tão famosa e cobiçada Times Square, com toda sua rede de fast-food. Incrível como um restaurante caseiro conseguia sobreviver por aquelas bandas, com o preço da hipoteca subindo mais a cada minuto.

O restaurante tinha seu charme e atendia com maestria quase todos os públicos. Piso encerado de madeira escura e paredes em um tom verde bosque. Grandes persianas cobriam as janelas, trazendo um aspecto agradável aos olhos em dias de sol forte.

Diferente do dia de hoje.

Os céus pareciam estar de mau humor e estressados, assim como 90% dos habitantes da populosa Nova York. A chuva batia com violência contra os vidros e os clientes entravam correndo, com a maleta de couro na cabeça ou a pasta de papel dentro de seus paletós e sobretudos.

\- Bem vindo ao Eighth Legend – a garota ruiva sorriu – posso anotar seu pedido?

\- Fried Chicken – o homem disse sacudindo as mangas molhadas – e uma lata de Pepsi.

Anna anotou ambos e saiu em direção à próxima mesa. Estava com o pensamento longe, mais especificamente em sua cama quente, seu pijama de _Ghostbusters_ e uma caneca de chocolate quente para esquentá-la do frio que fazia na cidade. Estava um pouco cansada. Noite passada ficara acordada até pouco mais das duas da manhã, terminando um trabalho que deveria entregar na faculdade no dia seguinte. Trabalho este que quase foi estragado pela chuva enquanto ela corria pra não perder o ônibus.

"Como eu queria ter um carrinho" era um pensamento frequente.

\- Anna! – gritou James, o chefe de cozinha – Amber parece que morreu lá nos fundos. Mande-a voltar. Esses pratos não irão sair do balcão por conta própria.

A garota fez um aceno com a cabeça e se dirigiu pra portinha dos fundos do estabelecimento. Amber era uma das três garçonetes que abriam o restaurante junto de Anna. Estava sentada num banquinho, fumando um cigarro e completamente despreocupada e ouvindo algum tipo de eletrônico em seus fones de ouvido. Anna estalou os dedos na cara da companheira de serviço, que deu um pulo do banquinho, tirando os fones.

\- James tá fazendo escândalo lá fora, ameaçando jogar a comida pra ver se ela voa e chega sozinha na mesa dos clientes, Amber – a ruiva riu, ajeitando uma de suas trança – acho melhor voltar.

\- Pleno novo milênio e eu não posso vir no corredor e aproveitar meu cigarro – Amber riu – merda.

\- Eu acredito que as coisas vão mudar um pouco, sabe? – Anna levantou as sobrancelhas – que daqui pra frente às pessoas vão ver que o cigarro faz um mal danado. Talvez em 2010 nem exista mais a indústria de tabaco... – provocou, com uma risadinha maligna no final.

\- Claro que não, Anna. Foi agora em 2001 que eu vi a melhor propaganda de cigarro desde... Sei lá, 1989!

A porta então se abriu e Ciara, a garçonete mais experiente apontou pra fora, balançando a cabeça em negação. Ambas as garotas deram um sorrisinho e passaram pela mulher de cabeça baixa.

O resto do dia talvez tenha passado mais devagar que o comum. Parecia que os céus não cansavam de desabar sob a cabeça dos nova-iorquinos e seus táxis amarelos. Foi um dia trágico que não teve pôr do sol, momento favorito de Anna. Eram quase 17h quando a noite e seu véu negro começaram a tomar conta de tudo. As luzes começaram a se acender e a cidade então estava mais viva que nunca.

Durante a noite, as luzes do Eighth Legend também se apagavam. Alguns neon's vermelhos, azuis e verdes abraçavam o ambiente. As persianas ficavam abertas e alguma música tocava baixinho no fundo. Assim como _What's Up do 4 Non Blondes_ tocava no exato momento que Anna se sentou num banco do bar, cansada do dia de trabalho.

-"Twenty-five years and my life is still".  
 _25 anos e minha vida está parada._

\- "Trying to get up that great big hill of hope"  
 _Estou tentando subir essa grande montanha da esperança._

\- "For a destination"  
 _Por um destino._

A garota sempre detestava as músicas que tocavam, pois sempre se identificava e então tinha a vontade de se afogar em uma privada. Olhou brevemente para a entrada quando o sino bateu e entrou uma loira alta e encharcada. Ela era bonita e parecia bastante infeliz com a situação. Apertou a longa trança platinada, que despencou água no chão e entrou. O barulho do tamanco contra o chão de madeira deu ritmo ao momento. Ela sentou no bar, três bancos depois de Anna e apertou as têmporas, soltando um longo e doloroso suspiro.

A curiosidade da garota ruiva atiçou como uma raposa mal criada. Ela queria simplesmente se sentar do lado da outra e perguntar como ela estava. Mas levantou-se, rodeou o balcão e parou na frente da mulher, perguntando o que ela gostaria.

\- Conhaque – respondeu, sem levantar o rosto – sem gelo.

Anna pegou um copo fundo e colocou uma generosa porção do líquido da cor de fogo. Pôs o copo com uma leve batida em frente e loira, que então levantou o rosto e encarou a garota por poucos segundos. Seus olhos tinham um peculiar tom de azul, que Anna não soube distinguir. Sentiu suas sardas arderem um pouco e desviou o olhar da mulher.

\- Como se chama? – a loira perguntando, cortando sua linha de pensamento.

\- Eu? – a garota apontou pra si própria – me chamo Anna. E você?

A loira apenas sorriu, fechou os olhos e tomou mais um gole do conhaque.

\- Anna... É um bonito nome. Pode me servir um pouco de whisky, Anna? – balançou o copo já vazio.

A garota abriu a boca pra questionar o porquê da loira não ter dito seu nome, mas resolveu ficar quieta. Todo dia aparecia todo tipo de gente no restaurante e não era dever dela questionar seus clientes. Ela alcançou a garrafa de whisky na parte mais alta do armário e serviu a loira, que tinha a visão opaca.

\- Não está com frio? – Anna disse repentinamente, se repreendendo imediatamente. O que ela poderia fazer se a loira respondesse que sim? " _Porque você não bate a testa no balcão até morrer, Anna?"_ pensou revoltada e franzindo o cenho sem que percebesse.

A mulher soltou uma risadinha e olhou pra ruiva, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Estou sim.

"merdamerdamerdaeagoraeusoumuitoburra".

\- Er... Você quer uma tolha? Posso te emprestar também minha jaqueta jeans. Ela provavelmente ficará um pouco curta pra você, mas...

"meudeusdocéu".

\- Eu aceito Anna – respondeu a mulher, com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas. Passou a mão na própria testa, tirando a franja loira grudada na pele. Ela se levantou e Anna teve que levantar o rosto para poder olhá-la melhor. Era pelo menos uns 10cm mais alta que a ruiva.

A ruiva fez um sinal para a mulher a seguisse até os fundos do restaurante, onde os armários ficavam. Usou seu código e tirou de lá uma toalha de rosto verde, entregando pra moça, que passou em seu rosto e nuca. Ela tirou seu sobretudo que caiu pesado no chão e então seu paletó cinzento. Ficou somente com uma social branca, que era possível ver seu sutiã preto. Passou a toalha na camisa e ao longo dos braços e então com um sorriso a colocou ao redor do pescoço da ruiva, que mais uma vez corou.

\- Aqui está... – a garota sussurrou entregando a jaqueta jeans azulada. A mulher a vestiu e felizmente, houve um bom cabimento. Anna costumava usar roupas um pouco mais folgadas e sua jaqueta não era exceção.

Anna suspirou ao reparar na saia executiva com listras e no salto de camurça em contraste com sua jaqueta. A garota recuperou do chão os pesados tecidos – que sim, Anna reparou, eram de uma marca caríssima – e os pendurou em uma cadeira.

De volta ao balcão do bar, o relógio já batia quase 22h. O turno de Anna já tinha acabado e ela deveria voltar pra casa fazer uma resenha de uma obra que ela não tinha terminado. Mas como deixar aquela situação? Não sabia se a loira estava brincando consigo ou se estava realmente interessada.

E Anna queria pagar pra ver.

 **15 de janeiro de 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take me to the place where you go**

A rotina pós-trabalho de Anna também era consideravelmente cansativa. Ela caminhava até o coração da Times Square – que estava 24hrs lotada – e pegava o metrô. Em 40 minutos, descia na estação Clinton-Washington, no Brooklyn. Caminhava mais dez minutos, dava boa noite para George, o porteiro, subia os três andares do seu prédio velho e desabava na cama. Choramingando, lembrava que teria que levantar, pôr a cafeteira pra fazer café e tomar um banho. Terminar algum trabalho da universidade e então dormir, para acordar dali algumas horas, ir para faculdade e sofrer mais um pouco.

Mas lá estava ela.

Era quase meia-noite e a ruiva estava sentada ao lado da mulher loira, cujo sequer sabia o nome. Elas bebiam Dominicana; um drink a base de suco de laranja e rum escuro. Anna era estupidamente fraca para com bebidas de alto teor alcoólico e a moça loira parecia estar tranquilamente sã, enquanto ria e a olhava pelo rabo do olho.

\- Eu... – a ruiva soltou uma espécie de mistura entre suspiro, desespero e riso. Estava tentando se controlar para não parecer louca – eu tenho que ir pra casa. Tenho aula amanhã cedo.

A mulher levantou as sobrancelhas em tom de surpresa.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Anna?

\- Tenho vinte três – respondeu arrastado – vinte três anos e eu sequer sei o que quero da vida... – ela choramingou, encostando-se ao ombro da outra.

\- Acho que nenhum de nós está em condição de dirigir, não né? – a loira brincou, dobrando as mangas do jeans emprestado.

\- Dirigir? – a ruiva caiu em gargalhadas, rapidamente ficando tão vermelha quanto seus fios cor de cobre – eu não dirijo nem carrinho de supermercado. Minha vida é conduzida por ônibus e meu magnífico, esplendido, metrô.

\- Consegue chegar em casa? – a mulher questionou. Levantou o pulso e passou de leve os dedos na nuca. Parecia mais relaxada que quando chegara ao bar.

\- Hm... – a ruiva pareceu pensativa por segundos, com a mão no queixo – claro.

\- Então vamos. Pegue suas coisas.

\- Mas está chovendo! – protestou, um pouco sem equilíbrio – nós vamos chegar lá feito patinho na lagoa.

\- Estará tudo bem se chegarmos vivas.

\- Ok então... – cedeu. Caminhou até o fundo do restaurante mais uma vez e alguma dúvida quis rodar sua mente. A mulher misteriosa iria para seu apartamento?

"Ah, tudo bem".

Como dito, a Times Square não dormia. E as ruas estavam movimentadas e barulhentas, luzes piscando e buzinas gritando. A chuva havia virado uma espécie de garoa incomoda e um frio lhes arrepiava a nuca. O álcool, porém, as mantinha quente o suficiente. Na estação, Anna passou seu MetroCard, enquanto a loira teve que comprar um acesso. Pegaram o primeiro trem linha 02 que apareceu e se reencostaram em um banco com a pintura descascada. A mulher mantinha Anna - que tremia um pouco -, envolta em seus braços. Sentia o cabelo úmido da garota e sorria de vez em quando.

A ruiva sussurrou algo que a outra não ouviu e tirou um discman da mochila velha e desbotada. Deu um dos fones pra mulher e colocou outro em seu ouvido direito. Não mudou o CD que estava lá. Só deu play.

\- "Take me to the place where you go"  
 _Me leve ao lugar que você vai._

\- "Where nobody knows if it's night or day"  
 _Onde ninguém sabe se é noite ou dia._

\- "But please don't put your life in the hands"  
 _Mas, por favor, não ponha a sua vida nas mãos._

\- Sabe, Oasis é muito bom – Anna sussurrou, fechando os olhos e acompanhando o momento trágico de suas vidas.

"Trágico e bonito, talvez. Me sinto em um filme hollywoodiano", concluiu.

\- Eu não costumo ouvir muito... – confessou a mulher estranha – mas sim. É bom.

Anna arrastou seus dedos gelados até a nuca da outra, acariciando os fios soltos e sentido sua textura fina. Aproveitou a oportunidade e segurou levemente a nuca da mulher. Uma rápida olhada ao redor, o vagão estava quase vazio. Aproximou-se devagar, rindo baixinho e uniu seus lábios gelados ao da loira, que sorriu enquanto correspondia.

Exploraram o máximo – socialmente permitido num vagão – que conseguiram uma da boca da outra. Uma voz eletrônica anunciou a estação de Anna, que guardou o discman de volta na mochila e segurou nas mãos da moça, a puxando pra fora do trem. A chuva havia cedido e o tempo estava parado. Ninguém nas ruas, nenhum carro; só a imensidão escura, que despencara do céu sem estrelas ou luar. Caminharam num tom apressado e chegaram ao prédio com pintura desbotada. Anna se esforçou pra falar boa noite a George e entrou. Enquanto subia às escadas, parou de repente e balançou a cabeça.

\- Algo errado? – perguntou à loira, tombando a cabeça prum lado.

\- Eu não sei o seu nome – Anna olhou pra loira. Estava um degrau acima e assim conseguia olhar diretamente para a mulher. Ajeitou a gola do jeans da outra, esperando uma resposta. Reparou no colar dourado escondido.

\- Me chamo Elsa – a mulher sorriu – Elsa Arendell. É um prazer, Anna.

Anna sorriu, beijando-a mais uma vez e suspirando quando se separaram.

"Ainda estou morrendo de frio", pensou "quero um banho quente".

Com isso, voltaram a subir as escadas. No terceiro andar, a ruiva abriu a porta de número 25. Jogou a mochila surrada em um canto e tirou o moletom pesado e gelado do corpo, dando uma pequena tremulada. Sentia-se mais sóbria, porém ainda via as coisas rodarem um pouco.

Um pouco.

Ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer, que passava um filme qualquer.

\- Elsa – chamou. A mulher lhe sorriu e tirou a jaqueta do corpo.

Ainda era possível ver seu sutiã.

Anna se aproximou mais, sorrateiramente. Não era acostumada com aquele tipo de jogo de sedução, mas estava adorando a situação e agradecendo por ter bebido. Caso contrário, estariam ambas sentadas no sofá, com Anna envergonhada, se perguntando se ofereceria um chá com leite ou limão.

Encostou a loira contra a parede mais próxima, abrindo devagar botão por botão da blusa já transparente. Beijava a curva do pescoço de Elsa devagar e a loira lhe arranha a cintura numa dança em câmera lenta. Ao terminar com as casas e seus botões, deslizou o tecido da pele de Elsa. A loira lhe deu um pequeno selinho e apoiou em seu ombro para tirar seu salto alto. Elsa não era mais 10cm mais alta que Anna, mas talvez ainda fosse uns 06cm.

Esperaram a banheira encher de água quente e Anna jogou qualquer coisa com aroma lá dentro. Colocou primeiro o pé direito na banheira e seu corpo tremer de alívio. Entrou por completo e antes de se juntar à Anna, Elsa apagou a luz do banheiro.

A escuridão trazia um ar perigoso à situação. Com o sentido da visão lhes roubado, os outros se intensificavam temporariamente. Ambas sentiriam a água quente com mais ternura, os toques, beijos, cheiro.

Tudo mais intenso.

A água quente cheirava a algo do tipo hortelã pimenta e alguma flor clichê. Elsa havia sentada atrás, com Anna entre suas pernas. Massageava levemente seus ombros e baforava sua nuca, beijando e mordendo. Anna gemia vez ou outra, enquanto arrastava as mãos nas coxas de Elsa, apertando levemente.

Elsa desceu sua mão abaixo da água, alcançando o seio da garota. Apertou o mamilo dentro os dedos, enquanto a outra mão brincava com os lábios da garota, que havia entrado no jogo e mordia seus dedos.

Anna gemeu um tanto mais alto quando Elsa mordeu sua orelha e segurou seu seio com mais força, puxando a ruiva pra si. Arranhou seu tórax, deixando linhas vermelhas e doloridas. Em um determinado momento, parou e desfez as tranças da ruiva, sentindo a textura dos fios grossos. Anna virou-se, ficando frente a frente com a loira e a beijando, lentamente. Seus seios se encostaram, proporcionando prazer a ambas, que se remexeram em satisfação. A ruiva aproveitou o momento e passou as mãos nos ombros nus da loira, passeando por todo seu busto. Conhecendo sua cintura e uma pequena cicatriz que a loira tinha na lateral do corpo.

As carícias continuaram até que Elsa agarrou a nuca de Anna, aprofundando o beijo de ambas. Sua mão agarrou com força sua cintura, grudando ambos corpos. Elsa deslizou sua mão até o núcleo quente e excitado da ruiva, que gemeu em êxtase.

Elsa teve o cuidado de masturbar Anna com todo o contorno do dedo, já que sua unha poderia machucá-la e trazer mais desconforto que prazer. A ruiva, ainda de frente pra Elsa, rebolava, mantendo os joelhos firmes na banheira. Segurava-se nos ombros da loira, que beijava seu pescoço e mordia sua boca sem pudor.

Justo no momento que Elsa agarrou a cintura de Anna, a garota alcançou o clímax, sentindo toda uma emoção percorrer seu corpo. Seu próprio corpo suspirava, parecendo jogar fora toda a tensão acumulada dos últimos meses. Elsa sorria e Anna só conseguia ver o brilho de seus olhos devido a fresta da porta entreaberta. Anna a beijou em tom de desespero.

Um tom de urgência e bem-aventurança.

 **16 de janeiro de 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Mystify Me**

A janela do quarto estava entreaberta e a persiana mal fechada. Do lado de fora, a manhã ainda estava escura quando o despertador resolveu acordar Anna. A televisão chiava em um canal que só teria programação depois das 7AM. Anna respirou o ar gélido quando colocou a cabeça pra fora do cobertor abafado. Desligou o aparelho na cabeceira da cama e, só pra variar, choramingou de triste. Não queria abrir os olhos.

"Eu posso levantar e pular da janela. Se eu pular direitinho, três andares serão o suficiente pra morrer", cogitou.

A contragosto e contra a vontade de todos seus músculos, Anna se levantou, sentindo o chão mais do que gostaria. Caminhou até a cozinha, passando pelo espelho do corredor e dando-se conta do estado desastroso de seu cabelo. Ligou a cafeteira na tomada, questionando-se porque não tinha feito café noite passada.

Certamente era estranho, mas não queria pensar nisso. Tinha acordado com uma baixa enxaqueca e seus comprimidos haviam acabado havia quase uma semana. Talvez devesse tomar um chá de camomila.

"Mas não tenho camomila, droga".

A garota se virou rapidamente para cama, com as sobrancelhas apertadas, quando ouviu um gemido baixo. Na ponta dos pés, pôde ver uma mulher loira se remexer entre as cobertas, do lado oposto ao que Anna havia dormindo. A única reação da garota foi apagar a luz automaticamente. No breu, ela coçava a nuca, ouvindo o som e o cheiro do café quente se espatifando contra o vidro gelado da cafeteira. Confusa.

"Elsa" lembrou "e oh, meu deus, ela está nua.".

O aparelho eletrônico em cima da cabeceira da cama piscava, alertando ser quase seis horas. Sua aula começava as oito e o professor de Historia da Arte Antiga e Medieval detestava pessoas que se atrasavam e entravam pela porta dos fundos de cabeça baixa. Ou seja, ele detestava a Anna. Novamente a ruiva estava em um dilema. Precisava se arrumar e ir estudar – por mais que não quisesse. Mas e Elsa? Ela possivelmente também deveria ir trabalhar, em um pequeno escritório que com toda certeza parecia mais com um quarto de manicômio. Deveria acordá-la?

Com um suspiro que mais pareceu um relincho de cavalo Suspirando, Anna resolveu por tomar uma ducha rápida. Vestiu o jeans mais confortável que se pode localizar na enorme pilha de roupas amontoadas na cadeira giratória e um moletom velho e desbotado. Penteou os fios grossos e rebeldes, prendendo em duas tranças individuais.

Calçou uma meia furada e caminhou até a cama, onde a loira estava exageradamente embrulhada no edredom. Agora sóbria, pôde observar melhor a loira. Era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que vira na vida, se não a mais bonita. Passou a mão nos fios loiros, fazendo Elsa abrir lentamente os olhos. Novamente Anna estava despencando na imensidão azul do céu.

"Estou literalmente caindo pra cima", concluiu, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

\- Elsa... São quase sete horas. Você tem algum compromisso?

\- Onde estamos? – perguntou a mulher, passando a mão nos fios loiros.

Anna balbuciou um pouco, sentindo seu coração apertar. Poxa, ela sequer sabia onde estava?

\- Quer dizer – Elsa se alertou – da cidade. Sei quem é você e que estamos na sua casa – riu a mulher, dando um rápido beijo na bochecha da garota, que sentiu o rosto arder.

\- No Brooklyn. Eu acho que viemos de metrô...

\- Certo – Elsa ordenou os próprios pensamentos. Levantou completamente nua e caminhou para o banheiro. Deixando uma Anna sem reação pra trás.

\- Vou chamar um táxi para me deixar na Wall Street – disse pela porta aberta do banheiro – eu pago a corrida até sua faculdade.

\- Hã... – Anna sorriu meio torto. Wall Street? Ela ia pagar uma corrida àquela hora em Nova York? Santo dinheiro – está ótimo então. Estudo na Fordham, mas pode pagar a corrida só até Beltmont. É perto.

\- Fica a seu critério.

Enquanto Elsa tomava um banho e provavelmente examinava seu corpo marcado de unhas, Anna tomava seu café amargo – estava sem açúcar – e comia um sanduiche de queijo de três dias. A loira então saiu do banheiro só de sutiã e uma pequena toalha em volta da cintura. Realmente tinha marcas de unhas em sua pele pra lá de branca.

\- Anna. Minhas roupas?

\- Então... – a ruiva coçou a nuca – estas? – segurou um amontoado de pano úmido.

\- É...

\- Eu posso te emprestar algo! Claro que não é nada tão chique como as suas, mas acho que pode usar até seu apartamento e...

\- Eu aceito – sorriu, enquanto deslizava os dedos no cabelo.

"Claro que as roupas convencionais dela são saias de brim e social. Mas eu só tenho jeans e xadrez. Meu deus, como essa mulher foi pra cama comigo?", perguntou-se a ruiva "Talvez ela quisesse conhecer algo novo ou reviver os tempos de faculdade, ou..."

\- Anna?

\- Ah, Ah! – a garota acordou de seu pequeno pensamento.

\- Tenho um jeans que fica comprido pra mim, sempre tenho que dobrar a barra. E uma camisa social um tanto mais larga que uso pra dormir. Que tal?

\- Deixe-me ver.

Na humilde opinião de Anna, Elsa tinha ficado 170% mais sexy com aquela roupa séria, mas descontraída. Apesar de amassado, a camisa social branca ficara bem na loira e o jeans azul numa altura aceitável em seus calcanhares. O salto alto de Elsa era preto e dava um "mais" no visual. Por fim, a mulher trançou os fios loiros e sorriu pra Anna.

\- Posso tomar um pouco de café?

\- Claro, mas... Está um pouco amargo. E talvez um pouco aguado.

"Alguém me mataaa".

Quando Elsa estava com sua pasta de couro e Anna com sua mochila velha, ambas prontas pra sair, Elsa a segurou contra a parede. Mãos firmes na cintura e novamente Anna tinha que olhar pra cima se quisesse encarar os olhos azuis. Elas se beijaram lentamente, enquanto Elsa acariciava o rosto da garota.

\- Sabe Anna. Você tem cara de vinte e dois, de universitária. De uma pessoa feliz. Essas suas sardas, esse cabelo laranja. Você é linda, sabe disso?

Claro que a ruiva queria responder. Diversas palavras pularam em mente, diversas situações, que iam desde um singelo "obrigada", à um beijo mais quente, um murmurar no ouvido e até um empurrão pra cama e uma manhã de sexo.

Mas.

\- Ah... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, tossindo. Abraçou a mulher à sua frente e engoliu algo preso à garganta.

Desceram então as escadarias quando o táxi buzinou. O trânsito estava infernal como sempre. Elsa tirou de dentro da pasta de couro mais pastas, lotadas de papéis. Passou os olhos rápido e Anna questionando se poderia interromper sem parecer idiota. Queria saber mais da outra, já que esta já sabia onde Anna trabalhava, estudava, morava, seu corpo etc. etc. etc.

"Socorro."

\- Então... – iniciou o assunto, tamborilando os dedos na coxa – trabalha com o que?

\- Sou presidente de uma multinacional de eletrônicos – respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Anna tombou a cabeça um pouco demais para o lado.

\- Quantos anos têm? – custou perguntar.

\- Quase trinta – Elsa sorriu – Mas a empresa é herdada, Anna. Meu pai se aposentou e passou o serviço pra mim. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas é o que o destino me reserva.

\- Entendo... – respondeu a ruiva.

\- Você estuda o que mesmo? – perguntou Elsa enquanto lidava com seu Pager preto com detalhes metálicos.

\- Uma espécie de mistura de Artes Cênicas e Visuais... Gosto muito de Cinema e música também. Meus pais sempre me encheram um pouco o saco por não cursar algo mais sério, sabe? Aquela clássica tríade de Engenharia, Direito e Medicina. Nada contra, mas realmente nunca foi pra mim esse lance – Anna divagou, vagamente.

\- Sou formada em direito – Elsa sorriu – É um bocado chato se você realmente não quiser praticar a profissão.

O taxista foi obrigado a parar por conta do trânsito tumultuado na Brooklyn Bridge, uma das principais pontes que conectava o Brooklyn com Nova York. O tempo voltou a escurecer e uma chuva fina atingiu a janela escura do carro, borrando a paisagem de automóveis amarelos e cinzas. Ele ainda tirou um do bolso um pequeno livreto de Palavras Cruzadas para passar o tempo e ligou a rádio.

" _A cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos amanheceu sob uma densa nuvem de chuva! Recomendamos que usem seus carros e saiam de guarda-chuva, para não molhar a maleta e o seu Giorgio Armani! Fiquem agora com Cranberries, esses irlandeses que não param de fazer sucesso no país do tio Sam!"._

Anna se ajeitou no banco do carro. Tinha um carinho especial por The Cranberries e o tom de suas músicas. A música que logo tomou conta do carro era Sunday, do álbum de estreia da banda irlandesa, em 1993.

\- Querem que eu troque de rádio? – o motorista perguntou – muita gente não gosta desses irlandeses metidos que querem dominar os EUA. Estrangeiros safados.

\- Pode deixar – Anna rebateu com um olhar incrédulo. Estrangeiros safados? Quem poderia ter um pensamento tão xenofóbico com uma música?

Elsa se mexeu ao lado, guardando seu Pager no bolso do jeans desbotado.

\- "When you walked into the room, It happened oh so soon".  
 _Quando você andou dentro do quarto, aconteceu oh tão logo._

\- "I didn't want to know".  
 _Eu não queria saber._

\- "Does he really have to go?"  
 _Ele realmente tem de ir?_

 _(You mystify me, you mystify me, you mystify me)._

Anna cantarolava baixinho, observando o grande borrão do lado de fora. A loira encostou a cabeça junto ao ombro da loira. Parecia cansada.

\- É realmente muito bom a sua presença, Anna. Se soubesse o quanto é pesado o ambiente que convivo...

A ruiva se virou para olhar enquanto a outra sussurrava. Queria que Elsa soubesse que estaria ali para qualquer situação. Anna acreditava que, se de fato Elsa tivesse algum amigo ou namorado/a para falar das dificuldades de seu cotidiano, jamais estaria se abrindo para uma garçonete estranha que conhecera em um restaurante.

De fato o mundo nunca pareceu se importar com o problema de ninguém.

\- Minha mãe gostava de falar sobre a aura das pessoas – comentou a ruiva – que mesmo sendo invisível, deixa uma espécie de "expressão" no ar. A sua é maravilhosa, Elsa – a garota afastou as mechas loiras e beijou a testa da outra.

O céu de Nova York nunca pareceu se importar com ninguém.

O carro voltou a andar, enquanto o motorista observava ambas as mulheres no banco traseiro. A ruiva tinha acolhido a loira debaixo de seu braço e o silencio predominava. A Wall Street parecia cada vez mais próxima e Anna batucava em sua mente uma maneira discreta de pedir o telefone da loira, ou mesmo se elas iriam se ver uma vez mais.

Quando de fato chegaram à Manhattan, Anna sabia que o coração histórico do Distrito Financeiro nunca faria parte de sua vida. O táxi parou bruscamente subindo o meio fio. Elsa o instruiu a deixar a garota onde ela quisesse e o pagou com algumas notas cuidadosamente dobradas.

\- Anna, você é maravilhosa – Elsa disse no ouvido da garota – não mude por nada – concluiu, dando um selinho demorado na ruiva e logo fechando a porta do carro e atravessando a rua em meio a chuva. Passos largos.

\- Pra onde? – o homem careca resmungou no banco da frente.

Mas Anna estava fatalmente chateada. Passou quase quarenta minutos pensando em várias estratégias para pedir o telefone da loira, e no fim, nem mesmo um "nos vemos de novo?" ela conseguiu balbuciar.

No restante do percurso Anna não pensou que deveria comprar açúcar na volta do serviço. Também não pensou no professor de Historia da Arte Antiga e Medieval, que a odiava. E sequer lembrou que esquecera seu MetroCard em cima da divisória de mármore.

Talvez fosse drama dela. E se Elsa lhe desse um 'não' como resposta? Não era como se a ruiva tivesse encontrado o amor da sua vida. Elsa provavelmente tinha diversos pretendentes ricos, presidentes de multimilionárias, que ofereceriam o melhor cappuccino de Nova York para a loira, que gentilmente recusaria e diria que preferia um expresso. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Um sonho em sua mente agitada.

Às 15PM, o céu cessara um pouco e mais uma vez Anna estava em seu posto no Eight Legend da 11th avenida. Era um tanto quanto tarde e mesmo assim as pessoas chegavam aos montes para comer purê de batatas e filé mignon.

\- Parece um tanto abatida, Anna – Amber comentou – tá resfriada?

\- Acho que não – a ruiva sorriu, despreocupada – não se preocupe. Tenho muitos trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, só isso.

A noite mais uma vez caía de alturas clandestinas e era possível admirar o raio laranja do pôr-do-sol entre os prédios. Um ar de melancolia tomou o ambiente de repente. Tocava no fundo algo que Anna não conhecia.

Sentou-se para ver Elsa entrar novamente pela porta.

Enxuta e com um tímido sorrido de canto.

Talvez não fosse preciso colocar cartazes nos postes de Nova York, com um retrato falado da loira e letras garrafais de 'PROCURA-SE'.

" _And now I tell you openly,  
you have my heart, so don't hurt me"._


End file.
